


Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Sanders Sides Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Roman's not the nicest, Unrequited Love, based on All Time Low, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: I treated you so nicelyTo jewelry and champagneBut you left me empty handedYeah, you left me feeling playedVirgil takes a chance on a relationship.





	Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass

Virgil remembered what it was like, in the beginning. Roman was a notorious flirt, everyone knew that, but Virgil couldn’t help the way his heart melted with every charming smile, every softened sweet nothing.

The part of him that constantly worried, the part that knew this was a first time for Virgil, that he’d never been in a proper relationship before screamed alarm bells. The other part of him, the besotted one, the one that relished in the attention of someone who was truly interested in him, shut the worrier down every time.

He was wishing that he listened to the worrier, now.

Roman stood before him, a surprised, then bemused look on his face as he stared at the roses Virgil offered him, a wrapped present in the other. “Why…” He trailed off, taking in Virgil’s tense smile, full of unspoken nerves. The way his shoulders were slowly hunching over. “Is this about the mistletoe thing?” His chuckle was almost disbelieving.

‘The mistletoe thing.’ As if it had meant nothing to him, the way he had playfully grinned at Virgil before swooping him into an extravagant dip and kissed him with more passion than most on-screen couples Virgil had seen.

The mistletoe thing, that was meant to be a confirmation that Roman returned his feelings.

“No.” There was a lump in his throat, his face growing hotter. Think, thinkthinkthink, make up some excuse, come on Virgil use that stupid brain of yours-

“We were just flirting, Virgil. It doesn’t mean anything,” Roman snorted, still grinning that stupid smile of his. “Trust me, if I was actually interested, you’d know by now.” The words ripped through his chest, his heart suddenly in shreds as he stared at Roman.

“Yeah. Of course.” A plastic smile painted itself onto his face. “I just thought. Y’know. We had two classes together last year, and another this year. Thought you might like something for putting up with me.”

Roman gave him a calculating look. “Well, you certainly make things more interesting in class.” With a shrug, he took the roses and the present. “Thanks, babe!”

Virgil wanted to die. Or punch something. Preferably Roman. The mortification was turning to anger now, a different kind of heat burning in his chest.

He kept the smile on his face as he turned to walk away.

“Hey, Virgil!” Roman called. Virgil froze, and turned to look at him once more. “Merry Christmas.”

Virgil snorted, and turned away. “Kiss my ass.” He muttered as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](https://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
